


How to Befriend a Dragon

by The_small_one_to_rule_them_all



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Abusive Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Background Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dissociation, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, POV Second Person, Past Abuse, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Tags Are Hard, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Virgil is a shapeshifter and can turn into a dragon, wizard Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_small_one_to_rule_them_all/pseuds/The_small_one_to_rule_them_all
Summary: Virgil is a shapeshifter who can turn into a dragon. He is hurt, gets lost, and meets a nice witch who seems to want to help. Can he trust this strange man, or is this whole thing an elaborate trap?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so there were things I either couldn't find a tag for or couldn't figure out how to tag or if I should tag so im putting them here! (also because the tags are a mess, sorry)
> 
> ADDITIONAL CONTENT WARNINGS  
> -mild description of injury  
> -mild description of injury including: bruises, cuts, mentions of blood  
> -mild description of flashbacks (it's vague and brief)  
> -unsympathetic and abusive remus  
> -vague dissociation  
> -Virgil has multiple panic attacks  
> -numerous references to past abuse that range from vague to explicit mention of certain actions, though there is no description of the abuse
> 
> I hope this helps. Please keep yourself safe and don't read if any of the things listed might trigger or upset you.

You have been running for so long. You realise you’re lost. Your legs ache. Your lungs burn. You just keep going, keep running, keep walking, keep stumbling. You slow after a while and your legs give out under you. You see a bush nearby and curl up underneath it, hoping against all hope that he won't find you again.

You wake up when someone almost steps on your sleeping body, “Oh, sorry I didn't see you there!”

You curl up further into yourself, hoping this man will leave you alone.

“Well lookie here!” He breathes, almost in awe. “Hello, I've never seen a dragon like you around here before. You must be a long way from home. All the cat-sized dragons i've seen are in the cities. Are you lost?”

You nod, wincing at the pain shooting down your back from the effort of lifting your head. 

The man’s eyes grow wide, “Oh dear, you’re hurt! Oh that looks like it must hurt something awful! I have some healing supplies back in my cabin, why don't you come with me and let me help you?” he says reaching out to you.

You flinch and pull away from him. You try to hiss but nothing comes out... your voice is gone.

The man pulls his hand back with a confused look on his face before relaxing. “Wait, i'm sorry, i'm being rather insensitive aren’t I? You must be scared of me, you don't even know me. Have I even introduced myself? I don't think I have, how rude of me. I’m Patton. I'm a witch, i've been out gathering herbs all evening. I live just a few hundred yards that way. I have this garden where I grow all sorts of things. I have everything from carrots to violets. my favorites are the rosemary and-”

You listen to him talk on and on happily about the things he grows in his garden, the plants he keeps around his house, and his favorite flowers. By the time he stops talking you have relaxed a bit. This man feels safe.

“Oh, would you look at that, the sun is going down already. I have enough herbs for today so I'm going to go back to my cabin. Do you care to join me?”

You look at him hesitantly.

“You don't have to, but I didn't think you would want to spend the night out here hurt, what with the coyotes and all.”

At the mention of coyotes you shudder. You think about it for another minute and then stand and take a shaky step towards Patton, and another. And suddenly your legs give out under you and you land hard on the forest floor.

Patton rushes forward to you, “My golly, are you okay? Please, don't push yourself. Here, why don't you ride in my basket?”

You look from the man to the basket of herbs and nod, wherever he is taking you will be safer than the woods. If you can't even walk you might as well be somewhere a little more comfortable.

He smiles, “Okay.” He sets down his basket and opens it. “If I'm going to pick you up what would be the best way to do that?”

You gesture to your stomach with your head.

“Hands under you?”

You nod.

“Okay, I'll be as gentle as I can.” He slowly moves around beside you and wraps one hand under your chest and the other under your belly and gently lifts you into the basket, taking care to avoid pinching your wings.

You curl up in the basket, feeling safe in the nest-like space.

“You okay?”

You nod.

He smiles, “Great, let’s go.” He carefully picks up the basket and walks softly back to his cabin. 

It is just as he had described, surrounded by a garden full of vegetables and fruits of all sorts, even some flowers and ivy cover the area close to his porch.

He opens the door and steps inside and as the warmth envelops you, you realise just how cold you had been. You sigh soundlessly as the warmth rejuvenates you and slowly you feel the ache leave your limbs. 

“You are cold-blooded right?” Patton asks.

You nod, wriggling further into the blanket of herbs.

He chuckles, “I'm glad you’re comfy in there, but I'm going to make you a bed near the fireplace with some blankets and an ice-pack so you can regulate your temperature comfortably, alright?”

You smile and nod, maybe this guy is trying to help you after all.

Once again you wake up to Patton’s voice, but this time it’s a shriek.

“Oh my gosh who are you?! When did you get here and what did you do with my dragon friend?!”

You open your eyes and bolt your head up, only to realise it won't move much... you’re human again now. You must’ve shifted during the night. You pull the sheet around yourself tighter. 

Patton is staring at you with wide eyes and what looks like a wand in his hand. “Where is my dragon friend?” He asks again.

You point at yourself, at your heart, hoping he understands.

He squints, “What do you mean? Why won’t you talk to me? Use words!”

You raise a hand to your neck and lift your head to show Patton the scar across it. Revealing the reason your vocal cords wont work, they haven’t healed properly. They might never. 

Patton’s breath hitches, “Fine, no words then. But I still don't understand what you mean and I'm worried about my friend who was sleeping right where you are last night! If you hurt him you’ll regret it I promise you that!”

You blink long and slow at him, a sign you hope he will recognise as one of peace. Then you will yourself to shift, glowing as you turn back into a dragon.

When the light from your transformation fades Patton gasps and drops his wand, “You’re... a shifter?”

You nod slowly, curling into yourself. You hope he isn't angry and won't hold it against you for scaring him.

His eyes widen as the reality of the situation hits him. He has to know about the trafficking, you just hold onto the hope he won't sell you back to them.

“Did... did you escape?” He asks gently.

The question hangs heavy in the air. You don't answer, which is almost an answer itself. You know your old master will have put out a search for you and already gotten a new dragon to replace you in his service in case you died. He is probably planning on killing you when he gets you back anyway. You can't go back, you won't. You would rather die from coyotes than at his hands.

Patton kneels down, getting closer to your level, he looks a bit less threatening this way. “I won't take you back there if that’s what you’re worried about. I would never hurt you, would never let you get hurt like that. I promise.”

You look away. How could you trust a promise from a human, after everything? You can't tell him. You won't. He will send you back. He will send you to your death.

Patton sighs, “I... I'm sorry, that is a bit of a personal question, huh?”

You close your eyes and nod.

Patton frowns solemnly, “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. But uh, whether you escaped or not, I would still like to help heal you, if you would let me.”

You stare at him skeptically. No human has ever been nice to you like this before. Have they offered you shelter and some food, sure. Given you a place to sleep the night in their barn, sure. Brought you into their house? Offered to heal you? Never. Never has a human touched you in a way that was gentle. Never has a human wanted to help you. Never has a human tried to heal you properly. No one, before him. How can you believe him?

You tilt your head, hoping your complete befuddlement and skepticism show through.

“Would you like to inspect my supplies before you decide?”

You shake your head. You don't want to know what kinds of torture devices this man may have. He can do whatever he wants with you. You don't want to know what he wants.

Patton frowns, “How about this? I have a cut on my leg that I got this morning while out gardening. Why don't you watch me tend to it for myself before you decide?”

You give a single nod and Patton hobbles off to get his supplies. 

When he comes back, he has a larger collection of jars than you thought he might. Though considering he is a witch you realise you shouldn't be so surprised. He also has a basket with several kinds of things in it that you can't quite identify, though you see some cloth sticking out.

As Patton sets his supplies down, he settles himself against the side of the of his chairs with a pillow under him. He rolls up his pant leg and you see an open cut on the side of his leg, he hisses as the fabric sticks to it. Then he takes a damp cloth and dabs away the dried blood around it, wiping away the mess to see it better. Then he takes a dry cloth and dries the wound. 

You tilt your head, intrigued as he grabs a jar and opens it. He scoops out a small amount and applies it to the cut, grunting at the first touch and wincing slightly as he rubs it along the length of the cut. Then he takes a piece of cloth from the basket and folds it a few times so it is the proper size to cover the area around the cut. He then opens several jars and applies several ointments and such to the cloth, before grabbing another strip from the basket. He places the folded piece against the cut and wraps it, securing the bandage section of the cloth in place. 

When he finishes, he wipes his hands on a clean washcloth and turns to you, “See, no big deal. I won't do anything to you that I wouldn’t also do to myself.”

You blink at him a moment. Perhaps you can trust this man. If anything you would rather he tend to your wounds than someone at the trafficking center. So you nod.

“Would... would you be willing to change back into a human for me? I don't know how to properly secure bandages on dragons, and it gives me a bit more room to work with. If not that is okay and we can figure this out together.”

You blep in thought and notice Patton forcefully holding back what must be a squeal of delight. 

You concede and hold the blanket close around your waist as you change back. 

Patton smiles, “Thank you for trusting me.”

He hasn't even done anything yet.

“Do you want to scoot over here or should I come join you?”

You pat the space next to you and Patton nods, “Okay.”

In just a few moments he has all his items surrounding the two of you.

“Where would you like to start?”

You point to your neck. You much prefer he helps where you can watch him before you let him work on your back.

Patton nods and scoots closer grabbing a new wet cloth.

“Don't worry, it's warm.” he says as he reaches up and gently cleans your neck. 

His hands are gentle and the cloth is soothing, it doesn’t even hurt, but you can't help it as your breathing quickens while he works. Just his proximity is enough to make you nervous, much less his actions. 

Patton frowns as he notices the look on your face, “Is something wrong?” He asks.

You notice your mouth is pulled into a tight lipped line, your brows furrowed ever so slightly. You smile, a fake show of contentedness, and shake your head.

Patton frowns, “Does it hurt?” he asks.

You blink, and shake your head once more.

“Am... am I scaring you? Are you not ready? We don't have to do this.”

You shake your head. Maybe he is scaring you a little bit, but it isn't anything he could fix. And maybe you aren't ready but you would rather it be him than anyone else so you lie. You lie through your teeth without even speaking a word.

Patton sets down the towel and sighs. “You don't have to do this to appease me. From what I can tell, nothing looks infected so it is safe to wait until you’re ready. I don't want to push you.”

You shake your head, you want him to do it, heal you, get it over with. You just want some proof he won't actually hurt you but you can't help the fear. You realise you’re crying and you try to force the tears to stop but they only fall faster.

He reaches towards your face and you pull back. Then you realise he just wanted to wipe away your tears. You close your eyes and lean forward towards him, scared of what he will do, scared of proximity, scared of touch, but all you want right now is a hug.

Gently he whispers, “Can I wipe away your tears?”

You nod and gasp softly as you feel his hands on your face yet you lean into the touch. He runs a hand through your hair, holding the back of your head to hold you steady. “Shh, there you are. Let it out. It’s okay to cry.”

You let yourself go, the tears that had built up breaking free. All the panic in running away and the past few days, the fear of being caught, the pain, all the pain of everything, the hope that maybe this man won't hurt you, and the exhaustion of it all, they hit you all at once as you break down. 

“Can I hug you?”

You pull the sheet tighter to yourself and shake your head. You’re far too scared to let that happen.

“Okay. I won't. I promise. Would you like something that feels like a hug but does not require the contact?”

You nod and he nods back, “Okay, I’ll get you my special blanket. Hold on, I will be right back, okay?”

You sniffle and nod, wondering what kind of special blanket this man has. Then he returns with the blanket, he drapes it around your shoulders. It’s heavy. 

“It’s a weighted blanket. I have it to help me sleep, but I find it comforting in a lot of other situations too.”

You pull it closer and relax under it. I kinda does feel like a hug, it is very comforting at least. Slowly your tears stop but your breathing has yet to calm. You feel you can't control it and nearly started to cry again.

Patton catches your attention with a wave of his hand, “Hey, it's okay, breathe with me, okay?”

You blink in understanding as Patton starts to breathe slowly. You do your best to copy him but it ends up all hiccuped and shaky and it isn't working. 

“Good job, let's do that again.”

_ Good job? I didn't do a good job, _ you think as you follow the pattern again. Every time you finish Patton encourages you and after a few repetitions you feel your breathing return to normal.

Patton smiles, “There we are, do you feel any better now?”

You nod and manage to give Patton a small smile.

Patton beams back at you. “I'm glad. Now I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Why don't I go make us breakfast?”

You pull at the sheet, if you’re staying you would really like to have some clothes to wear.

“Oh! Of course. Why don't I get you some proper clothes! I should have some things in your size, you look just a size down from me.” Patton jumps up and you hear him rustling around in the other room. You think this might just end up okay. Maybe he won't hurt you or turn you in after all.

A few weeks later, after you’ve been living here with Patton for a while, you decide your ready to have him heal you. So, sou gather the supplies and set them on the table in the kitchen, and sit next to them, waiting for Patton to come in from the garden.

Sure enough, about two minutes later he comes through the door. When he sees you with the supplies he smiles, “You ready now?”

You nod. 

He joins you at the table after washing his hands, “It looks like you got everything we should need. I'm impressed. Is there a certain place you would like to start?”

You once again gesture to your throat

“Okay,” Patton says grabbing some supplies. 

You reach over and tug on his sleeve

“Yes, kiddo?”

You point to his wand and back to your throat, hoping he understands.

After a pause he sighs, “You're asking me to use magic to heal your throat?”

You nod. 

Patton sets down the supplies he had grabbed, “Oh, kiddo, I wish I could. I... throats are complicated and it’s so easy to mess up. I don't want to hurt you more.”

You feel your demeanor drop as you realise what he is saying.

“I'm so sorry, I just really don't want to hurt you.”

You sigh and nod. You understand.

“Do... do you still want to do this?” Patton asks, gesturing to the supplies on the table.

You nod enthusiastically.

“Okay. I'm glad.” Patton continues to take things out and arrange them for a minute before turning back to you. “So, throat first?”

You nod, lifting your chin so he has easy access.

Patton gently lifts a warm washcloth, “I know you’ve washed yourself but there’s no harm in taking precautions, right?”

You smile and resist the urge to flinch as the warm cloth touches your skin. You close your eyes as he works, it actually is rather relaxing. He then proceeds to pat the skin dry. 

“Your neck is actually healing quite nicely, I don't think it needs any ointments or anything.”

You bring your head back down and nod.

“So what should I work on next?”

You turn around and remove your shirt, exposing your back to Patton.

You hear the man’s sharp intake of breath as he takes in the sight of it. You hunch over, holding your knees and wait for him to start.

“You have some nasty cuts here. I’ll tend to those first, then I have some bruise cream which should help with the swelling and calm some of the pain, okay?”

You nod, you didn't even know bruise cream existed, but considering he is a witch it isn't all that surprising. 

“I'm going to lay a hand on your right shoulder to give myself balance as I work, is that okay with you?”

You nod again and let your mind drift away from your body as he speaks.

“If you want or need me to stop please tap my hand twice, okay?”

You tap his hand once in understanding and he smiles, “Okay. I'm going to work on the cuts now.”

You feel so floaty that at first you barely register the warmth of the washcloth. But the sting of the antiseptic hits you hard and it brings you back so fast it makes your head spin. You let a gasp slip through your teeth and cringe at the sound of it.

Immediately Patton stops what he is doing, “Are you okay?”

You tap his hand once.

“Does it sting?”

You nod.

Patton humms, “Okay. Thank you for letting me know. I’m sorry it hurts, but it stings because the cut has dirt in it and the ointment is cleaning it out. I'm going to need to keep cleaning it, okay?”

You nod and let yourself float away again, this time the sting fades a little as Patton works. You do not let yourself make another sound.

Patton frowns as he finishes cleaning the wounds and sets down the cloth, “Kiddo?”

You tap his hand once again.

“Thank you for letting me finish, but just so you know, you’re allowed to make noises if it hurts, I'm not going to be mad. I'm not saying you have to, but if you need to, you don't have to hold them in.”

Your mind races.  _ I'm allowed to make noises? That goes against everything master has always wanted from me. This has to be a trap. Does Patton just want an excuse to hurt me? Why would he do that to me while healing me? _ You cannot wrap your head around what Patton is saying, so you just ignore it and tap his hand again.

“Okay Kiddo. I'm going to apply some ointments now. They will help with healing and reduce pain, but applying them does hurt a bit. Are you okay with that or would you rather I just apply bandages and bruise cream?”

You tap his hand once. He might as well apply them, it can't hurt that bad.

“Are you sure? You already seem a bit tense and I don't want to push you. The ointments aren’t strictly necessary.”

You freeze, you don't know the right choice.  _ What does he want me to choose? What will he do if I choose wrong? Will he throw me out? What is going to happen? _

Patton notices your pause and rubs his thumb soothingly over your shoulder.

You jump into position, head up, eyes unfocused. You wait for instructions, for pain, for anything.

Patton quickly pulls his hand from your shoulder and slowly comes around to face you.

“Kiddo?” he says hesitantly, “Hey, kiddo, would you look at me? Can you do that?”

He watches as you turn unfocused eyes to him. 

He reaches up and gently takes your hand and suddenly the world is clear again.  _ What just happened? Where am I? Why is he not hurting me? What... oh. Oh no! He must hate me now. I'm so broken. _

Patton watches as you come back down to earth, panic hitting you, then shame as you drop your head to your knees. You can't believe that just happened.

Patton makes a small noise as he notices your return to reality, “How about we take a break, hmm. I’ll bandage you up and we can rest on the couch, or you can go wander in the garden. I’ll make you tea if you like.”

You shrug.

“Okay. Well I'll let you think about what you would like while I bandage you up. Then you can use the pad of paper I set out to tell me what you would like, how’s that?”

You shrug again and Patton sighs, moving around you to sit so he can bandage you up.

While he works, your brain wanders. He asked what you want to do. You’ve learned that that is a dangerous question. _ I don't know what I want. I haven't wanted anything in awhile. How do I know I won’t want the wrong thing?  _ Thoughts plague your mind, but you make yourself focus on the feeling of Patton bandaging your back and they slow. as they do, you realise you don't feel like moving at all, and a warm drink makes that more comfortable. So you decide that’s what you’ll say you want. 

When Patton finishes you put your shirt back on and he cleans up, sliding you the pad of paper for when you decide. 

You write down your response and show it to him when he comes back.

“Relaxing on the couch with tea sounds wonderful, any particular kind you want?”

You shake your head, you barely know what flavors of tea he has.

“Okay, would you like something sweet or earthy?”

“ _ Sweet _ .” you write.

“Okay, why don't you go relax on the couch, grab a blanket if you are cold, and i’ll make the tea while you wait.”

You nod numbly and go lay on the couch, blanket pulled over your legs, pad of paper in your hands. You have so many thoughts and you can't help but want to write them down, even if no one ever sees them.

You write stream-of-consciousness style while you wait, just to get your thoughts all in a place you can see. Looking it over you realise there is a sentiment that keeps repeating itself,  _ “Patton doesn't want to hurt me, I don't know why, but he doesn't want to hurt me.” _ You think over the events of the past weeks fondly and realise that maybe... maybe you can trust Patton not to physically harm you. He has had plenty of chances, more than you can count, and he hasn't hurt you once. You cannot be certain, but you decide to let yourself entertain the hope, and that is almost better.

About a month or so later, you two have formed a really good communication system. He is pretty good at understanding your facial expressions and gestures, and you have started keeping notebooks and pencils all around the house for when you feel like having an actual conversation. You have actually had some really good conversations together. You told him your name a few days ago. He gently tore the paper off the pad when it was used up and asked to keep it. You smiled, you wouldnt stop him.

Today, you wake up in your room to hear several voices coming from the living room. It is typical for you to wake up to the sound of Patton singing or humming, or even talking to himself as he makes breakfast. This is different. There are two more voices coming from the living room other than Patton. You feel your heart pounding in your chest.  _ Patton finally did bring in people from the trade center. He isn't going to keep me after all. He was only helping nurse me back to health so he could get more gold from the traders. He betrayed me just like everyone else.  _ You rush to get dressed and ready before you crack the door open and peek out at the guests. 

They don't seem like the people from other centers that you have met before, they are dressed in brighter colors and one of them had a walking stick or staff with them. The other seems rather cheerful and animated, a stark contrast to the gruff, quiet, unreadable people you have seen at the center before. 

They seem to be chatting easily with Patton about his garden and crops and you can't help but wonder if this is just what Patton does. If he goes around finding different dragons and helping to nurse them back to health... before turning them in. You shudder at the thought and it nearly makes you cry on the spot. Have you been expecting something like this? Yes. But that doesn’t make the betrayal hurt any less. You had almost believed Patton wouldnt turn you in. You don't want to believe what you see in front of you, but you can't deny reality. 

You close the door and sit on your bed head in your hands. You have nothing to take with you, not that you could bring anything with you anyway. You just sit there, barely holding back tears until Patton opens the door a few minutes later.

“Hey Kiddo, I have some surprise guests! My friends are visiting from out of town and- oh Virgil, what’s wrong?” Patton asks closing the door behind him and grabbing the notepad and pencil off your bedside table.

You take the paper and pencil from him as the tears start to fall. And you write.

_ “I don't want to go back. I didn't think you would turn me in. I thought you were different.” _ You hand him the paper and you wait, ready for the rejection and holding back your tears as much as you can so the traffickers outside can't hear.

Patton takes your shaking hand in his, “Oh, Virgil no. No no no no no no no! You misunderstand. Those aren't people from the trafficking center. They are my close friends from out of town. I'm not turning you in. I would never! Why would I?”

You shrug, you cannot gather the courage to meet his eyes. 

Patton seems disappointed, “I would never. I... I thought you might trust me more than that.” 

You take the pad back from him,  _ “Want to. Didn't want to think you would. Can’t afford to believe you would help me for no reason. I need to be prepared.” _ You write.

“Prepared for what? Me turning you in?”

You nod solemnly, your breath hiccupping.

Patton sniffs and you look up, shocked to see him crying. “Virgil, I...” He sighs, “I know it must be hard to believe i'd be nice to you after everything. I have no idea what you’ve been through, but I thought maybe you would... maybe it was enough.” 

_ “I want to believe you. Want you to care about me.” _

Patton doesn't even attempt to hide his tears, “Oh kiddo, I do! I do care! I care about you so much. I would never want to see you hurt! Please believe me V. I care.... I mean, you... you’ve seen me crying over killing spiders even though I hate them. I don't hate you, how much more would I hate myself if I hurt you?”

You sniffle and go to write once more, _ “I.. I guess that makes sense.” _

“Please Virgil, believe me when I say I'm never turning you in.”

_ “I... I think I'm starting to believe you,” _

Patton smiles wide, “Can I hug you, V?”

You nod and wrap your arms around Patton, the two of you cry, not caring about your tears, resting in each other’s presence.

When finally you both calm down Patton squeezes you tight and asks, “Would you like to meet my friends now?”

You nod but you don't let go for a few more seconds. 

When you pull away you realise how much of a mess you both are, but you don't really care. If these people are friends of Patton then maybe you won't have to worry about looking your best around them.

There is a faint knock at the door, “Hey Padre, are you okay in there?”

Patton stands and opens the door, wiping the tears from his eyes, “Yeah, just a bit of a misunderstanding. You see, we weren't expecting company and well... it’s no big deal, it’s all straightened out now.”

You freeze. Standing there, on the other side of the door, in front of you... in front of Patton... it’s Him!  _ Patton said they weren't from the center! Why would he lie? _

You scramble into the corner, clutching the pad of paper desperately. 

The man sees you and his eyes widen, “Uh, are you sure? Is your friend okay?”

Patton turns around to see you curled up in the corner at the head of your bed crying and shaking your head.

“Virgil...?” Patton steps in cautiously

The “friend” steps in behind Patton and you let out a soundless scream and throw a pillow at him which he dodges before leaving and shutting the door. You immediately regret throwing the pillow.  _ He is going to punish me now. I shouldn’t have thrown that. I should’ve gone peacefully. Now he will kill me for sure! I don't want to die! I should never have stayed here, I should’ve run away as soon as I could.  _

Patton slowly approaches you, a look of confusion on his face. “Why’d you do that? What is wrong, Virgil?”

He doesn’t seem angry? You don't understand, but you figure you might as well explain. So you tear off the top page and begin a new one, scribbling furiously as the pencil smudges with tears.

_ “I thought you said you wouldn't send me back! Why would you lie?” Y _ ou shove the paper in Patton’s direction.

He reads it, confusion never leaving his face. He hands it back to you, “I.. I'm not sending you back Virgil. I didn't lie to you. I don't understand what’s wrong.”

_ “You invited Master here! That's my Master! He hurt me! I don't understand! You said you wouldn’t... I thought... you said! Please don't let him kill me. I don't want to die” _ You run out of words as your thoughts scramble and you turn the paper towards Patton.

As he reads Patton’s face turns sad, an understanding crosses his face, and a pity.

“Oh... kiddo, that’s not... that’s not the man that hurt you. That horrible man, his name is Remus. Outside the door is his twin brother, my friend, Roman. They aren’t anything alike. He would never hurt you.”

_ “I don't believe you. That is him. He is going to kill me.” _

“No one is going to lay a hand on you Virgil. I swear it. What can I do to convince you? Would talking to him help?” Patton asks gently.

You curl up tighter into a ball,  _ “Don't wanna talk to him. Crying is disrespectful. He’ll hurt me.” _

“I understand that was a rule you used to have, but that isn't a rule here. You will never be punished for showing emotion. And I promise you, Roman won't hurt you. Would I let anyone hurt you?” Patton asks, a little sterner this time.

You shake your head,  _ “I still don't trust him.” _

Patton nods, “That’s okay. I'm not asking you to. I'm asking if you trust me?”

You nod.

“Then please, talk to him, let him explain.”

_ “Don't leave me alone with him! Please!” _

patton shakes his head, “I won't, I wouldn’t do that to you. Would it be okay if he stays at the doorway and I stay in here with you.”

You nod, against your better judgement.

“Okay. Thank you for trusting me. I’ll go let him know the situation and make sure he knows your boundaries and then I will be right back.” Patton gets up and steps outside the door, closing it behind him. You hear him talking with the man there. Roman sounds sad but you are hesitant to believe anything the man says.

Patton comes back in and sits on the bed between you and Roman.

The man leans against the doorframe. “Hello, Virgil, is it?”

You nod. 

Roman sighs, “First things first, I just want to tell you, I'm sorry. I must've terrified you just showing up like that and I'm so sorry for scaring you. I wish we were meeting each other under different circumstances, but let me introduce myself.” He bows to you before speaking again, “I’m Roman. I am not my brother, I promise you. I... I know my brother is a terrible person. I know what he does to people like you and I wish there were enough words in the English language for me to explain how sorry I am that you had to endure... him. I'm so so so tremendously sorry he hurt you like that.”

You stare at him,  _ “That doesn’t sound like master. He doesn’t have the same mustache as master. Is this a trick? Could he really be someone else?” _

Roman shakes his head, looking away, “I wish there was something I could say but I, I know nothing I say is going to make it better. Just... please, know i'm not like him. I would never lay a hand on you. I swear it on my life, on the life of my mother and my father. I swear on all that I hold dear that I would never hurt a hair on your head.”

This man is not acting like your old master. Maybe he  _ is _ a different person. You write a response and show your words to Patton.

“How can I know for sure that you won't hurt me?” Patton reads for you. 

Roman chuckles wryly, “Well, first off Patton would kill me if I ever even thought about it, but on a more serious note... let me show you something.”

Patton looks shocked, “Roman you don't have-”

Roman smiles sadly at him, “I want to do this, Padre. He deserves to know.”

Roman turns around and grabs the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up to expose his back. Your eyes widen as you take in the scars peppered across the skin, most noticeably, the brand on the lower right corner of his back... one that perfectly matches your own.

After a moment Roman speaks, though his voice shakes, “My brother was horrible to me. I know what you went through... because I went through it too. If you wanted anything that could promise my pacifism, let it be the knowledge that I have endured what you have and wish it to never befall anyone else, not even my worst enemies.”

Your hand goes to your own brand as you realise what all this means. Memories of Remus mentioning his brother flood back to you and you fight to ward off a panic attack as everything falls into place. 

Roman lowers his shirt and turns around. Finally, you look at him without fear. This man would never hurt you. He doesn't even ask if you believe him, he just slowly steps forward, watching closely for a reaction. 

You let him sit across from you on the head of the bed and take your hands. He kisses each hand and looks you in the eyes with confidence and sincerity, “He is never going to hurt you again. I promise.”

You try to hold back the tears, but it doesn’t last and you break down crying. He pulls you in close, hugging you tightly. You calm relatively soon and pull away only to see Patton crying just a few feet away.

You reach out to him and he takes your hand, “I’m okay. I will be okay.”

The three of you take a moment to collect yourselves before Roman clears his throat, “Uh, I believe there is still one more friend to meet.” he prompts.

Patton startles, “Of course, you should come meet Logan. He would love to meet you!”


	2. How to Befriend a Dragon part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil meets Logan, gets to know Patton’s friends better, and finds himself some friends of his own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, I hadn’t originally planned to write a part two, but im actually really happy with how it turned out! 
> 
> CHAPTER SPECIFIC WARNINGS  
> \- Remus Sanders shows up  
> \- unsympathetic remus sanders  
> \- panic attack is described   
> \- reference to past abuse   
> \- mention of slavery (buying/selling humans)  
> \- crying  
> \- food
> 
> As always please stay safe. The ending is happy because I can’t stand to not have a happy ending.

The three of you take a moment to collect yourselves before Roman clears his throat, “Uh, I believe there is still one more friend to meet.” he prompts.

Patton startles, “Of course, you should come meet Logan. He would love to meet you!”

You smile and nod, you are a bit tired from all the crying but you think you should be able to manage meeting one more person. 

You all get up and Roman leads the way out of the room towards the kitchen table. 

As you approach the table, the man sitting there looks over at you and nods, “I suppose the three of you have worked out the previous misunderstandings?”

“Yeah, i'd say everything is good now, Specs.”

The man hums and looks to you, his face unreadable for a moment before a small smile crosses his face, “Hello, you must be Virgil. It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Logan.”

You smile nod and bow your head to him in greeting. 

“Why don't you join us for the morning meal? Patton had made some fried potatoes that look and smell amazing and I am excited to eat them.”

You nod, joining him at the table, sitting down facing him.

Roman joins you two, sitting next to you. “We never did tell you why we’re here, did we Patton”

“No, you didn't,” Patton answers

Roman smiles, “Logan is looking for something for the shop.”

Logan nods, “Yes. We heard wind of a magic book being uncovered around here and I felt it was worth it to come look. Partially because even if we don’t find the book we still have the chance to visit you and catch up.”

You tilt your head as Patton excitedly begins asking Logan all about this book. 

Roman taps the table in front of you to get your attention, “Logan runs a magical bookshop back in the city. Well, magical might not be the writing word, he sells all sorts of books, but as an alchemist, and a wizard, he does love magical books and items.”

You grab the paper from the middle of the table and write down a response, _ ”What is an alchemist? And what is the difference between a witch and a wizard?” _

“Uh, that’s not really a question I can answer.” He turns to Logan, “Hey Specs, Virgil has some questions.”

Logan immediately turns his attention to Virgil, “Oh, yes i'm sure you do. Sorry for not asking. What questions do you have.”

You spin the notebook to him for him to read.

Logan reads them over for a moment, “Ah, okay, well first off, alchemy. It is a magical practice, under the umbrella of transmutation,” he notices your confused face and elaborates, “the practice of turning one substance into another. Alchemy specifically is more focused on turning base metals into gold, finding cures for all diseases, and finding a means through which to indefinitely prolong one’s life. 

The part of the practice which most interests me is finding cures for diseases, though I am no doctor. I find that magic is it’s purest and least corruptible when being used to help others, and most specifically when healing. So I aim to find healing items and spells. I use these for some profit, admittedly, I do have to keep up shop somehow. 

I do so through the coffee shop that is attached to my book store, which Roman runs. We sell magic drinks that assist with various ailments, and others that are just useful on certain occasions. For example, tea with healing properties for those who have a cold, coffees with a shot of charisma potion in case one has a big presentation or such that day, though it is often bought by young men before attempting to ask out a suitor, and other such things. Does that make sense?”

You nod, trying your best not to stare in awe for a moment before remembering your other question and pointing to the paper again.

“Ah, yes, the difference between a witch and a wizard. This, surprisingly, is a little more complicated than the other question, partially because the title can just be one of personal preferences. See, I choose to use the term wizard because I study my craft more from books and ancient practices than I do from nature, which is, traditionally, where most witches will draw their power. Also the title witch implies and internal magical nature, which some, like Patton, possess and use to hone their craft. I do not have such a nature and am merely learning through study, not relying on any internal intuitive knowledge. But largely it is just a question of preference.”

You listen quietly, nodding to show your attention. When he finishes he hands the paper back to you and you scribble down a comment,  _ “That bookstore/ coffee shop sounds really cool!”  _

Roman taps next to the pad, “Is it okay if I read it outloud for you or would you rather show it to him?”

You are surprised he asked but pleased he would think to. You realise that him talking for you would probably make it easier so you nudge the paper closer to him so both of you can read it and he smiles. 

“I'm glad, maybe you can visit someday.” Logan responds.

You nod, but your face falls as you think about what the journey would entail, _ “I think I would rather stay here, but thank you.” _

Roman chuckles, “We weren’t saying today, we do have a book to look for after all, but if at any point in the future you end up visiting the city we would love for you to stop by.”

You feel the tension leave your shoulders and you nod in understanding and agreement. 

“How are you enjoying your time here with Patton? Have you found any hobbies you enjoy?”

Roman smiles, “Virgil says, I like being here. Patton is very kind. I have enjoyed spending time in the garden and like that I don't have any big responsibilities like I used to.”

Logan nods, “I'm sure that the opportunity for rest is enjoyable. Is there anything to do around here for fun?”

You can't help the snort that leaves you as you write, _ “Depends on how you define fun” _

Both Roman and Logan let out a laugh at that and some of the tension falls from your shoulders. Perhaps this Logan man is okay too.

You write more,  _ “No, but I do enjoy how beautiful the flowers are. I often wish I was able to capture their image so I could look at them again later.” _

Roman turns towards you a little, “Virgil, have you ever tried to draw the flowers?”

_ “What’s that?” _ you ask.

“Oh. I hadn't considered that maybe you wouldn't know. Umm-” Roman looks around for a moment before turning back to you, “Can I borrow a piece of blank paper and a pencil for a moment?”

You look at him for a long moment before conceding and hesitantly handing over your voice.

“Logan, may I draw you?”

“I suppose.”

You watch in silent fascination as Roman alternates between staring at Logan and the paper, writing, or drawing, you guess, but why he is looking at Logan you can't tell. It is only when he hands the paper and pencil back to you that you realize what was happening. Looking back at you off of the paper is a messy, but recognizable Logan. Your jaw drops as you look from Logan to the paper and back.

“What do you think?” Roman asks with a chuckle.

You blink up at him in awe. And grab the pencil from the table and carefully tear the picture of Logan from the pad. You stare at the paper, close your eyes for a minute remembering the image you want to make then open them and bring pencil to paper. You make lines and specs and focus intently on the paper in your hands and the look of the marks you are making. When you are satisfied you set it down on the table with a small smile. 

Roman looks over to see that you have drawn a beautiful, if a bit messy, rendition of your dragon form. The proportions are a bit off and it’s really sketchy but it is noticeably you. 

“Oh cool! Who is this?” he asks, not having seen you in dragon form before.

You smirk and shift for a moment, hopping up onto the table next to your drawing. 

“Oh woah! It’s you!”

Logan smiles, “That’s quite the artistic rendition. Your skills impress me, especially for not being able to see yourself.”

You shrug and switch back, hopping off the table as Patton brings breakfast over for the four if you, “Here ya go! I hope you guys are hungry, I know I am.”

“Hey Pat, look at this drawing Virgil did!” Roman exclaims with a smile

Patton squeals 

You can't tell what is happening. _ That is so loud! He’s yelling! Why is he yelling? What did I do wrong? I didn’t mean to do anything wrong. Please don't hurt me please don't hurt me. _ You think over and over. 

Patton is saying something else. It's so loud. You don’t know what he’s saying. There’s talking then silence. It’s quiet. Too quiet. Hands grab yours and you freeze. You open your eyes and see Patton looking gently back at you. You look away, resisting the urge to close your eyes. A thumb runs across the back of your hand. 

“Hey there Kiddo? You back with us?”

You frown and furrow your brows in confusion. You never left, you just... couldn’t hear. You nod. 

The answer is only partially true. 

“Hey, I'm sorry kiddo. I shouldn’t’ve yelled. I didn’t mean to scare you so bad. I was loud because I liked it so much. I know that’s no excuse for scaring you like that, but that’s why. Could you forgive me kiddo?”

You take a deep breath, letting yourself relax, and nod. 

“You okay?”

You nod. 

“Okay, well then let's get back to eating. I'm hungry.”

  
  


You take a deep breath and pull the hood around your head a bit further forward. You are excited, but nervous, you’re going to go visit Logan and Roman at their bookstore in the city with Patton.

You look over at Patton who is walking confidently beside you before looking ahead. As you turn your eyes back to the path you see the view of the city pop up over the horizon and you stop in your tracks. Seeing the city you realize... the last time you were here you were being bought by Remus. You entered a free man. You left in a cage. 

“You okay kiddo?”

You shake your head. You thought you were ready. You can't do this.  _ I can't do this. It’s not safe. There are too many people. It’s too risky. _

Patton stands in front of you, effectively blocking your view, “I can't tell what is wrong, you are going to need to tell me.”

You pull out the paper and tell him you don't feel comfortable going into the city so alone. You feel vulnerable..

Patton is quiet for a moment, “Oh. I didn't realize.” He looks very thoughtful, “Would having Logan and Roman with us as we go help you feel safer? More people, more magic users, more protection?”

You think about it a moment, then nod, that  _ would  _ make you feel safer.

Patton smiles a little and nods, “Okay, give me a moment to contact Logan and see how fast they can get here.”

Soon enough the two join you on the hilltop. 

The four of you start walking and Logan and Patton fall into conversation naturally. You stick to Roman’s side and he sticks to yours as the four of you start walking. You are a bit slower than Logan and Patton but that is okay. You don't mind as long as they are close and you can see them.

After you make it down the hill in relative silence, Roman looks at you sadly and sighs, “The last time you were here you left with my brother, didn’t you?”

You nod. 

He sighs, “I understand. Just stay close and you will be alright. You have two fantastic magic users and me, a trained soldier, protecting you. Do your best not to worry about it too much.”

You take a deep breath and nod, then you take Roman’s hand as people leaving the city start to approach you, walking the opposite way. They are walking slowly and seem to have some stragglers in their group. It takes a good few minutes, but then they come into view. You grip Roman’s hand tighter as you recognize the man in the front or the group. He is walking straight at you. Your stomach drops. You refuse to make eye contact. It is Remus. 

“Lo, Pat, com’ere.” Roman calls cheerfully.

You watch in a daze as they hurry back to you, “What is it Roman?”

“My brother is heading towards us.” Roman says calmly. 

Patton nods, “Virgil you stay by my side. Hold my hand. Keep your hood all the way up. Look down and straight ahead. Do not engage.”

You tug up your hood and grip his hand as tightly as you can. Logan walks in front and Roman behind. You do your best to swallow the panic rising in your chest and into your throat as you walk and he gets closer. Patton’s hand on you tightens and you see his free hand slip into his wand pocket. You notice Logan is keeping a startlingly exact pace as you walk as though keeping time to music. You stare at his feet and just keep walking when suddenly you hear  _ his _ voice. 

“Brother!”

Roman stops, you hear him stop, sense his presence fall away.

You hear him huff, “I don't have the time to talk right now. I have training.”

Remus seems to pout, “But I miss our talks!”

“I'm sorry, I do too, but I'm so busy. I just don't have the time!”

Remus sighs, “Fine.” he wines, “Tell Virgil I say hello.”

You nearly stumble but manage to keep the pace as you hear your name from his lips.  _ He saw you.  _

You only just hear Roman ask, “Who?” over the sudden ringing in your ears. 

Remus’s laugh cuts through easily, “Oh, oh I see. Nevermind then.”

Roman huffs and you hear his footsteps start coming closer.

“Bye bye!” Remus calls before turning and continuing his path away from you.

Roman stays back until Remus is far enough behind to no longer be a danger before slowly increasing his pace until he catches up with you three. 

None of you say a word until you enter the bookshop. 

You step in the door and the world spins. Nausea hits you, then the life shattering panic. You feel your legs give out and you sink to the floor. You are vaguely aware of Roman sitting next to you. Then the world seems to shrink and all you can hear is Remus saying your name, again and again. _ He knows where you are. He knows who you’re with. He is going to come back for you. He is going to kill you. He is going to kill you. He is going to-.  _ You feel a hand on top of yours and you pull away, flailing back and hitting the wall. Someone is saying something but you can't hear it.  _ You can't hear. You can't tell. It hurts to breathe, when did that happen? Why can't you breathe you must be dying!  _ Suddenly you hear a tune, a happy peaceful one. It is pretty and calming. You hold onto it, hoping it isn't a trick of your mind, a trap. 

Slowly the world comes back and you find you are leaning against the wall of the bookshop. Roman is about five feet away from you and Logan is next to him humming the song that pulled you from your panic attack.

Patton is in front of you. When he notices you have come back a little, that you are aware of the things around you, he speaks. “Hey kiddo, it’s me, Patton. You are safe. Everything is okay, everything is going to be okay.”

You turn to him and grab his hand, not as tight as before, but enough to remind you that he is there. 

Patton smiles.

You catch some movement out of the corner of your eye and look to see Roman uncurl his legs and put his head in his hands. Logan moves to gently rub his back.

“You’re safe, my star.” Logan tells him gently, “You are free.”

Roman takes a deep breath, finally sits up, and looks over at you.

The two of you share a look, a smirk, and a shrug. You both will be alright, in time. 

Roman sighs and stands, taking Logan’s hand to help him up, “Sorry your welcome to the bookstore was not what we had hoped it might be, but i'm glad we were with you.”

Logan clears his throat, “Well, here is to a new opportunity, Welcome to Books and Brews, the best magical bookshop in town!”

You shrug, standing with Patton’s help, and finally get the chance to take a good look around the store. It is beautiful. There are clearly labeled shelves going in every direction and lining the walls. You see a reading nook they’ve implemented with fairy lights and beanbags, pillows, blankets and lots of comfy chairs to sit in and read. There is a second story that goes around the outside walls of the store where there are fancily bound books, books organized by color intended for decoration, and a beautiful spiral staircase leading up there. Not to mention the coffee shop. A small opening in the middle of the right wall leads into a coffee shop, a sign with the name hanging over the doorway. Inside you see a cozy coffee shop with soft lighting, and lots of sitting room. 

You smile wide, you think this place is fantastic. You spend the afternoon with Roman wandering around the bookshop while Patton and Logan discuss book preservation techniques. He shows you his favorite books and spots to read, shows you their little collection of succulents they have filling the windowsills. 

You and Roman end up sitting in the reading nook, each reading your respective books. You sit in a soft fluffy chair under a canopy of blankets and he takes to a big chair, like a desk chair but more cushioned. He has his legs thrown over an armrest and is leaning against the other. After a few minutes, Roman sighs, “I am sorry about what happened on the road this morning. I should’ve ignored him and kept walking. I am sorry I was too afraid to protect you like I should have.”

You shake your head, he is not responsible for his brother’s actions. Nothing he did would’ve stopped his brother from letting you know he recognised you. You never held him responsible for that in the first place.

Roman sighs, “Thanks for forgiving me.”

You shrug and return to your book, but notice that Roman doesnt, he just stares off, deep in thought. You leave him to his imagination until his call of your name pulls you from the story you were reading. He turns to you and asks if you want to see the cafe. 

You nod, and head over with him. 

As you had noticed before, the cafe is well lit with soft light. It has comfy couches and chairs set around multiple tables around the room. The handwriting on the menu is beautiful, but parts of it, the titles of each section especially, are written in such a fancy swirly font that you can hardly make them out. Thankfully the lists of items and ingredients are easily legible. 

“I wanna make you a drink. It’s one of my favorites and I think you’ll like it!”

You smile and take a seat at a counter where you watch Roman create this drink he has in mind. You’re so captivated by the almost beautiful process and amount of care you watch Roman put into making this drink that you forget to ask what it is. 

He hands it to you, a warm tea of some sort, you came to realize, and you take a sip. It is delicious! After several sips you feel something strange in the back of your throat.You suppose it is just the feeling of it hitting your throat after you kinda wore it out with the panic attack earlier so you don't say much. 

Roman seems glad you are enjoying the tea and drinks some himself.

After about half the cup is gone you realize your throat hurts quite a bit, it feels very raw. So you tell Roman and ask if that is a normal part of drinking this tea.

Roman shrugs, “I don't know if it is normal, but it makes sense. This is tea with some healing elixir in it. I find it helps energise me and make me feel better after i've had a panic attack, that’s why I figured I would make you some. I assume perhaps your throat hasn't healed all the way yet. You don't have to finish it if it hurts. I didn't think it would do anything honestly. I didn't mean to give you something that might hurt.”

You sigh and set the drink down, relieved you don't have to finish it, despite how good it tastes.

“Sorry... I didn't mean to give you something that would hurt.”

You shake your head, you don't mind, he couldn't possibly have known. Then you realise... If this thing heals injuries then... you wonder.

_ “How fast does this drink heal wounds?” _

Roman frowns, “Umm... diluted like this, I think it would take about half a drink to heal a fresh decently sized cut. Why?”

You shake your head, focus for a minute, and go to hum. 

A noise comes out. Small, but distinct and definitely there!

You gasp and Roman nearly drops his cup. You grab your pad of paper and run to the front of the bookstore where Patton and Logan are chatting with Roman on your heels. You wave frantically at them and they stop talking to turn to you.

“Yes Virgil? Is something wrong?”

You shake your head, no.  _ something is very right _ , You think. You don't know how strong your voice is or how long it will last, but you clear your throat and freeze, unsure.... _ What do you say? After all this time, after everything Patton has done for you? What do you say first? _

You stop, taking a moment to think about it. You clear your throat, look at Patton and say, “Thank you.” it is just above a whisper, but Patton hears it loud and clear. Immediately he begins to tear up. You take another breath, “Thank you Patton.”

“Oh Virgil!” He says running around the table to hug you, a giant smile on his face. He wraps you in his arms and you begin to cry as well.

“Thank you for everything.” you say.

“Of course! I wouldn't dream of doing any less.” Patton replies through happy tears, his arms still wrapped tightly around you.

You smile bright as he lets go and grabs your hands insead, “Thank you for being my friend”


End file.
